Fairy Tail AF
by mohamed ali 02
Summary: After CHI-CHI dies, Goku goes to Fairy Tail world to fulfil her last dream, he then falls in love with two women Mirajan Strauss and Erza Scarlet, what awaits him in Earthland? join Goku in Dragon Tail AF
1. CHAPTER 1 WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL

_**THIS STORY TAKES PLACE 7 YEARS AFTER THE DEFEAT OF OMEGA SHENRON GOKU NOW IS 17 YEARS OLD  
HE COMPLETED HIS TRAINING WITH SHENRON MASTERING SUPER SAIYAN 5, SUPER SAIYAN GOD SUPER SAIYAN AND SUPER SAIYAN WHITE(HIS STRONGEST FORM) SO HE RETURNS TO EARTH ONLY TO FIND HIS BELOVED WIFE CHI-CHI DYING WHICH STARTED HIS ADVENTURES IN FIORE (THIS WILL TAKE PLACE AFTER EDOLAS SO YOU KNOW DON'T BE SUPRISED THAt LISANNA IS HERE)**_

 _ **P.S THERE WILL BE A LOT OF TRANSFORMATION AND NOT EVERYTHING WILL CANON**_

 _ **CHAPTER 1:WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL**_

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

* * *

After 7 years of peace on planet earth in universe 7, goku completed his training with Shenron and his base form became stronger than his super saiyan 4 when he fought Baby. The Z warriors welcomed him back with sad smiles, asking them where is his wife, he was shocked to know that his wife CHI-CHI is dying. Goku then uses his instant transmission to appear next to his wife who smiled to see her husband back, she knew that her time has come, so with her last breath, she tells the super saiyan to live his youth again as he holds her hands crying, she felt bad for her husband, she didn't see him cry like that since his grandpa gohan died, she then asks the white saiyan god to go on another adventure and to find another woman to take care of him, the saiyan god who was Wiping his tears nodded at her as she died. The others finally made it to the house to see CHI-CHI dead and Goku in tears. Everyone started to cry except for the prince who was keeping his normal expression yet feeling bad for his rival. After a while everyone left leaving Goku with his sons Gohan and Goten, after wiping their tears goku tells his song to make preparations for the funeral.

After the funeral goku went to Beerus's planet, whis was suprised to see the young saiyan once more"Goku-San it's been a while since we last saw you, I see you grew a tail now" said the teacher of the God of Destruction

" Yes it's been a while Whis-san" replied the god as he sarted walking towards whis

"So how can I help you" asked the Angle out of curiosity.

"You see, my wife died a couple of weeks ago, she told me to go on an adventure and explore a new universe out of the other 12, so I came to ask you what is the perfect place for me to make her last wish come true "replied the saiyan with a sad tone in his voice as he was shredding tears

The Angel stood in silence for a minute then said"Goku-San I'm sorry for your loss, now then I think the perfect place for your adventure is a planet called Earthland in Universe 11 but be careful the God of Destruction there is not friendly"Goku nodded as he told Whis "Don't worry Whis-san I'm the strongest in all 12 universes right now as he leaked some of his KI scaring even the mighty Angel "Looks like you became incredibly strong Goku-San"said the Angel with an amazed tone

The white god just nodded then teleported back to Earth * _now, I must wake Beerus-sama, I feel that something interesting is about to happen*_ thought the Angel

 ** _MEANWHILE ON EARTH_**

 ** _"_** And that's why dad went to Beerus's place" said Gohan  
"Well, I guess I should stars preparing a box of capsules that contais a house, a 1500x Earth's gravity chamber, some armors and some clothes" said bulma with a smile remembering the first time she met Goku and their journey together  
Vegeta gave a small grin thinking about the adventures waiting for his rival

 _ **3 WEEKS LATER ON PLANET NAMEK**_

Goku summened the eternal dragon Perunga but before making his wish, He remembered how bulma gave him the box and his family making him feel bad but he knew he had to do it to fulfil his wife's last wish. The saiyan than lokks at Perunga "Eternal dragon... yelled the super saiyan,Give me a bag that contain an infinite amount of Senzu bean." The dragon's eyes showed a red light as the bag appeared in Goku's hand

"Now then, speak up, what's your second wish" said the mighty dragon

"Open me a portal to planet Earthland in universe 11" replied the saiyan excited for his journey as the gate appeared next him

"Thank you, you may now leave Perunga" yelled the saiyan as the dragon disappeared and the dragon balls flew away

The white god then turns to his sons who came with him and gives them a Son grin before jumping inside the portal

 **SCENE CHANGES...INSIDE THE PORTAL**

Goku was flying inside the portal, amazed by the view, the he saw a yellow orb made of light thet his saiyan instinct told him to avoid, suddenly he felt an enormous amount of pain in his chest and to his suprise one of the orbs flew into it"What is this, I can't power up to shild myself, Perunga didn't warn me about this.." yelled the saiyan"Wait..."

 _FLASHBACK_

Perunga:"Son Goku, I must warn you to power up and shild yourself while you can because..." then he was interrupted by Goku"Thank you, you may now leave Perunga" as the dragon left

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"Man! I should have listened to Perunga" said the mighty Goku slowly losing consciousness

 **SCENE CHANGES...UNIVERSE 11...EARTHLAND...MAGNOLIA**

An old man and a scarlet haired woman were walking in the woods as they saw a bright light that blinded them, when they opened their eyes they saw a young mang lying on the ground" Master, what just happened and who is that man?" said the girl, she had beautiful brown eyes, a crimson hair and she was wearing an armor" I dont know Erza but he's unconscious, we have to take hime to the guild now"said the master, he was shorter than krillin and almost as old as master roshi, he wore a white coat with a wizard saint sigh on it. Erza nodded as they picked up the man and took him to the guild

 **AT THE GUILD**

Goku slowly opened his eyes, he instantly sensed that the energy in here is a bit different from KI he knew he is at planet Earthlan* _man, what kind of adventures is waiting for me here..*_ his thoughts were Immediately interrupted by a voice "Good morning my son, I see you're finally up" the saiyan god turned to see an old man shorter than krillin talking to him

"OH!Hi there my name is Son Goku but you can call me just Goku"said the saiyan god in his usual cheerfull tone" Who are you, sir"

"My name is Makarov boy pleased to meet you" replied Makarov

"Nice to meet you, sir Makarov"replied the beloved saiyan" So where am I?"

"Son, you are in the guild of fairy tail and I'm the master of the guild" replied Makarov" We found you unconscious so we brought you here" answered Makarov

"Fairy Tail? Guilds? Magic?...what are those?" said the saiyan

"Son, how come you dont know what magic is?"asked Makarov is suprise

"Well to tell you the truth sir Makarov, I'm not really from this planet" answered Goku

"NOT FROM THE PLANET YOU SAID?" half yelled half asked Makarov

"shhhhhhhhhh!I don't want people to know about this, I intended on telling only the first person I see" said the saiyan in his usual tone

"Sorry"said Makrov" You just caught me off guard with that, anyway magic is like the life force of this planet those who master it go to mages guilds and "answered Makarov

"Wow that sounds amazing, but i curious why did you believe that I'm not from the planet easily" asked the saiyan

"Well Goku, I didn't fell like you were lying and I also saw a diffrent world(refering to Edolas) " answered Makarov

"That explains it, anyway is there a room for me in the guild" said the white god with excitement in his tone

"Off corse my son, but just to know what kind of energy do you use where you came from" asked the old man

"I use KI" replied the saiyan with a smile on his face

"KI?! like in your life energy, won't that shorten you life span" asked the wisard saint with astonishment

"No, I trained to control it Master" replied the saiyan

"Amazing would you Mind showing me" asked the Master

Goku smirked as he started powering up to 10% of his base with a mighty yell the entire kingdom started shaking, Makarov looked at the saiyan in awe

 **MEANWHILE IN THE GUILD'S HALL**

"Say that again ash-for-brain" said a young boy with blue hair, he was only wearing underwear and had the fairy tail stamp on the right side of his chest

"What did you say Icy queen, and put on some damn clothes you perv" said a boy with pink hair, he had a red fairy tail stamp on his right sholder

"GREY NATSU STOP FIGHTING" yelled Erza while punching both of the young boy knocking them out

"My my!" said the barmaid" seems like we need to get to beds ready for both of them" she had a long white hair with blue eyes, she wore a long red dress and she had large breasts

"Mira-nee, Erza is so scary" said young lady who was setting near the barmaid, she had a short white hair with blue eyes, she also wore a long dress but it was blue

"Off corse she's scary lsanna , that what a real man should be" said a huge man sitting near the sistet, he also had a short spiky white hair with a white outfit

"Elf-nii chan' she's not a man you know" replied Lisanna

Suddenly the hole guild stoped what they were doing looking in fear to where there master was, they felt a huge spike of power in the room, before they ran to the room the whole guild started shaking along side the kingdom they all stared at the room in fear

 **BACK AT GOKU AND THE MASTER**

Makarov stood in awe as the saiyan was powering up

"S-stop now goku you're going to destroy the guild and the kingdom" said Makarov noticing the cracks in the buildings outside

The saiyan god stopped powering up" Ok master that was about 10% of my base power" said Goku with a smirk on his face

"10% you're a terrifying fellow" said the master still in awe of what happened

"So can I join" asked the super saiyan

"Yes you showed me you're more than capable of being a Fairy Tail mem..." before the master completed his sentece the dor opened and Erza, Cana, Mirajane, Natsu and grey rushed into the room

"Master what happened," shouted the group as they entered the room

Makarov turned around" It's you my sons , nothing really happened we just got a new guild member" said Mkarov looking at Goku, the group turned around to see a young man with a goodly build body and a crazy black spiky hair, he wore blue GI with black boots( the one he always wore is DBZ but black)

"Hello there my name is Son Goku and I'm you're new guild member" said the saiyan flashing them with his famous Son grin

* _He's charming*_ thought Cana, Erza and mirajane as they all blushed but quickly shook their thoughts away

"We felt an enourmous power in the room, what happened Master? " asked Erza still looking at Goku with a blush on her face

"Yeah, I never felt something like that" said mirajane trying to hide her blush

"And as soon as we felt it the entire city started shaking" added Cana still looking at the newbie trying to shake her blush away

"About that, nothing special I just asked our friend here to power up for me" said the Master in a calm tone

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted the group as the turned to Goku who was still smiling

"How can someone be that strong even Gildarts can't shake the entire city when powering up" said Natsu with his eyes widened

"I agree with pinky, it's impossible for someone to be this strong" said Grey still shocked

The girls on the other hand looked at the saiyan and smiled* _I have to make him mine*_ thought Miragane and Cana while Erza said to herself* he's so cute* then blushing

"Now now, I know it's hard to believe but he is that strong" replied Makarov while adding" Now then Why don't you intorduce yourselves to your new guild mate"

"Hello there my name is Mirajane but you can call me Mira" said the girl with the long white hair, Goku on the other hand was stunned by how beautiful the barmaid was, he never had a thing for women but she was just so beautiful to ignore" As for me I use Take Over magic"

"Hi I'm Natsu do you want to figh.."before the pink haired boy completed his sentence he was hit in the face by a scarlet haired woman" Damn it Natsu wait until we introduce ourselves at least,anyway my name is Erza scarlet and it's a pleasure to meet you Son Goku" said the woman,* _Damn there is another CHI-CHI alright , but she's pretty all through*_ thought the saiyan" I use Re-quip magic" informed Erza

"My name is Cana" said the brunette, she had a long brown hair and she wore a blue Bikini at the top whith a pair of shorts(probably), the saiyan was impressed seeing how she was drinking a barel of booze"I use Card magic" she continued

"THE HELL DID YOU GET THE BAREL CANA" shouted Nastsu and Makarov

"My name is Grey Fullbaster and I use Ice magic" said the blue haired guy

"It's good to meet all of you" said the saiyan with a happy tone

"Goku fight me now" shouted Natsu with flames n his hand

"Natsu the man just woke up" said Makarov "And he shook the entire city with his power, how are you going to fight him" completed Grey before Goku interrupted them

"Sure Natsu, I want to test my strengh in this place" said our favorite saiyan turning to Makarov to earn his approval which he gave

"All right now I'm fired up" said natsu as he went outside the guild with Goku

The rest of the guild ran behind them to see Goku's power

* _Okay now Goku-Kun show me if your power matches all of those muscles*_ thought Mira with a smile on her face still blushing when she looks at Goku( seriously Mira stop it)

The two fighter's then faced each other smiling" I use Fire Dragon Slaying Magic so don't hold back on me,OK" said Natsu with his fists cloaked in flames,"Don't worry I wasn't planning on that" said Goku as his milky white aura started leaking upward( same way when he arrived to fight frieza), Natsu started sweating in fear while the entire guild was shocked with how strong Goku is, Erza stood between them in awe and shouted"B-BEGIN"* _Interesting, he's far stronger than what I imagined"_ thought Titania to herself

Natsu stood for seconds shaking off his fear before he dashed at Goku with his flames on fire **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST** shouted Natsu as he punched the saiyan in his face, Goku on the other hand didn't even flinch as the punch hit him, he didn't even move a single centimeters

"Incredible, that didn't even scratch him" said Mira in awe

"THAT'S A REAL MAN" added Elfman

"But that's one of natsu's Strongest attacks" said a tiny blue adorable cat

"I know Happy" said a young girl with a shaking toe in her voice, she had long blond hair and a pink stamp on her hand

"Lucy, are you worried about Natsu, you L-L-L-LOVEEE HIM, don't you"said Happy with an evil smirk

"SHUT IT YOU DAMN CAT" yelled Lucy at the poor exceed

 _Back at the fight_

Natsu was still trying to damage Goku but nothing is working **FIRE DRAGON ROAR** said Natsu blowing fire from his mouth

The fire surrounded the saiyan and he was no where to be seen

"OH, nooo GOKU" shouted Mira worrying that the saiyan is dead

"SHIT I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM" said Natsu

But then the saiyan emerged from the fire without a single scratch on him

Mirajane smiled while the others eyes poped out

"Not a single scratch,but thet attack was my strongest one" said Natsu trembling with fear

"If you were stronger yes it would have damaged me,don't get me wrong you are strong but I'm on a different realm of power" replied the saiyan before he moved at a speed even Makarov couldn't follow, the guild members alongside Natsu started looking for Goku who appeared behind the Dragon Slayer" Natsu-San behind you" shouted a petit girl with blue hair and a tiny adorable white cat on her head. The saiyan then chops the pink haired mage knocking him out" Charle, his amazing he just defeated Natsu with on attack" said the girl to the white cat now know as charle."I know Wendy, I saw it" replied charle still shocked from what she saw

"WINNER, SON GOKU" said Erza* _Amazing, even I can't defeate Natsu this easily"_ though the re-quip mage to herself

"Master, how strong do you think he is, he was just toying with Natsu?" asked Lisanna still shocked Natsu lost in one hit

"I don't know, Lisanna but I think he is at least a wisard saint level" replied makarov

"Unbelievable" said Lucy after she heard what the master said

Goku then picked up Natsu and took him inside

"Master, where should I take him" asked the white God

"Just put him in the bed in that room, after you're done go to Mira so that she can give you you're stamp" said Makarov

The saiyan just nodded as he tokk Natsu to the bed then he went to Mira to get his stamp

"Mira-San, are you here?" asked the saiyan to no one in particular

"Goku-San, In here" replied Mirajane as the saiyan followed the voice

"OH! there you are, I want to get my stamp" said the saiyan with his normal tone

"Why of corse, what color and where do you want it?" asked Mira with her cheerful tone

"Dark blue on the left side of my chest" replied the saiyan as he took of his GI top

Mira on the other hand was blushing so much seeing Goku's god like body that even the saiyan noticed

"Mira-San your face is like atomato, do you have a fever?" asked the multiverses number 1 fighter

"I-I-It's nothing Goku-Kun"answered Mira trying to hide her blush * _Kun, where did that come from?*_ though Mira as she put the stamp on Goku's chest

"I have to say Goku-Kun you are quite attractive" said Mira causing the withe god to blush

"Well thanks Mira-Chan, you are so beautiful, that is clear" said the saiyan while his heart was beating fast * _Why did I say Chan?, and why is my herat beating so fast?,_ _the only time I felt it beating this fast was when I was with CHI-CHI, can she be the one meant for me?_ " thought the blue god with so many questions in his mind

Mira on the other hand blushed even more* _why is my heart beating so fast,all he said was that I'm beautiful, it's clear for me now, he is the one for me"_ thought Mira as her blush disappeared and was replaced with a smile

"Thank you Goku-Kun, would you like to eat something first meal on the house" said Mira causing the saiyan to smile

"Thank you, I'm starving" said the saiyan flashing Mira with his Son grin* _Inedeed, her beauty is stunning and I can sense that she's quite strong, stronger than natsu*_ thought the saiyan

After that the saiyan ate, thanking Mira about the food then telling her that her cooking is amazing making most of the fairies stare in awe seeing how much he ate, the Master called goku to his office which is near the next room to the one where Natsu,Erza and Grey are setting "to talk about a seriouse topic, the barmaid was curios about this seriouse topic that it's so important, so she followed tem an got close enough to hear the conversation "You are indeed strong Goku my son, but I want to know how strong are you really, never in my life I thought Natsu will be defeated in one move because I want to confirme something " asked makarov, the saian replied with a serious tone" OK but take me to an empty space or I would destroy the city if I power up", Erza, NATSU,Grey and Mirajane where shocked to hear what the saiyan said and decided to follow them to see the saiyan's full power,

 _ **Timeskip...Night time...In The Forst Near The Guild**_

Having reached an empty spot, Makarov told the saiyan to power up * _He can't be stronger than the elites of the guild, he got lucky with his power up earlier that a earthquake hit the town that's all"_ said Makarov trying to be reasonable(OH BOY! HE IS WRONG HI IS ABOUT TO HAVE THE SHOCK OF HIS LIFE) As Erza, Natsu and Grey were watching from behind some trees while Mira was hiding in a bush. All of them were waiting patiently to see him power up, the white god noticed them but decided to let them be "Okay Master, hang on to something" said the saiyan with a smirk on his face as he clenched his fists and gave a mighty yell starting to power up as his milkey white aura appeared, the ground instantly started shaking and cracks appeared ander the saiyan, Makarov stood there shaking in fear for the first time in his life while the others where literally starting to lose consciousness from the pressure of his power "HOLY SHIT, he is stronger than Gildarts" shouted Grey and Natsu in fear while Erza stood there with her eyes widened* _This power, it's godly, how can someone be this strong he is defenetly the strongest mage I met in my life"_.As for Mira she was impressed by the power of the saiyan"Amazing,Goku-Kun is so strong he is even stronger than the gods of Ishgar" said Mirajane staring at the display in front of her" _So he has a god like body, he is charming and cheerful and he is strong enough to protect his love one, he is perfect for me"_ though to herself blushing.

Makarov looked at the town while covering his face from the wind gust Goku's power up was releasing to see that some of the buildings are cracking then looked at Goku to see a huge white aura falling hitting Goku and his power is still skyrocket* _Is there an end to his power? he already left the 4 gods of Ishgar in the dust*_ thought the others with their eyes popped out" That's enought Goku if you keep this Magnolia will be destroyed" yelled the Master after seeing that rocks and the trees around them started levitating, and to his luck the white god heard him and stopped "So that about 20% of my base power" stated the saiyan,"20%!" shouted Makarov while Erza, Natsu and Grey looked at each other with fear

"20% just how strong is he?" asked the dragon slayer with an amazed tone

"No wonder he defeated Natsu like it was childish play" stated Grey

"He is probably in a league beyond the 4 gods of Ishgar" said Erza

Meanwhile Mirajane was looking at Goku with a warm smile on her face* _What's this feeling, my heart beats so fast everytime I look at him, I only met him this morning... Do I have a crush on him*_ thought Mira, it was clear to her now that she fell for the saiyan, so she have to make him fall for her

"So what do you think Master?" asked the saiyan with curiosity

"This confirms it you are truly the strongest mage to ever join Fairy tail" stated Makarov as the saiyan looked wher the others are hiding

"Natsu, Grey, Erza-San, Mira-Chan, you can come uot now, I want to hear your opinions" shouted the saiyan shocking them zas they came out of there hiding spot

"How did you know we are here?" asked the dragon slayer

* _Did he just call Mirajane Mira-chan what kind of relationship do they have? Like I care Goku is mine, wait what am I saying...get your stuff together Erza*_ thought Erza to herself

"I can fell you KI so I knew you guys where following us" replied the white god

"Mira what are you doing here?" asked Grey

"Well I saw the Master and Goku walking to the forest so I followed them" answered Mir

"Wait waht is KI goku?" Asked Natsu

"Well to answer KI is the life energy of a person, when mastered it increases you body speed, strenght...etc, and that's what I rely on in combat"replied Goku

* _Interesting*_ thought scarlet"Can anyone learn it?"asked Erza

"Yes Everyone has KI, they just need training to master it, tell you what, why don't I train all 4 of you to master KI then I'll teach you some techniques" replied Goku

At this stars appeared in Natsu eyes while the rest of them smiled nodding at Goku proposal

"OK then just give me a few days to find the best way for you to master it" said Goku

"Now then we should head back to our homes, It's getting late" said Mira looking at Goku" Goku-kun do you have a place to sleep?" asked Mira with a smirk on her face but to her bad luck the saiyan nodded taking a leave to find a land where he can throw his house

"Good night everyone"said the saiyan as he disappeared from their sights

 _Bach at Goku_

"Finally here is a good place" said the saiyan as he threw the capsule that turned to a huge house much like his own

 _*Thank you Bulma*_ thought the saiyan as he entered the house, he then turned to the huge refrigerator that was the size of a room, he grabed a snack then took of his Gi and whore a short befor jumping in bed and falling asleep

 **AND DONE THIS WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF DRAGON BALL AF**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW,FAV AND FOLLOW TO SUPPORT ME**

 **PEACE OT**


	2. CHAPTER2 GOKU'S KAMEHAMEHA

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT ON THE FIRST CHAPTER 100 VIEWS DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING**

 **SO Dbgt ASKED ME TO USE SSB2-5 AND TO ANSWER THAT I CAN'T BECAUSE SSB GOKU IS ALREADY STRONGER THAN ALL THE GODS OF DESTRUCTION SO IF I COMBINE SSB AND SSJ5 INTO SSB5 IT WILL BE OVERPOWER (AS STRONG OR STRONGER THAN GRANDPRIEST) AS FOR SUPER SAIYAN WHITE THE POWER LEVEL WILL HAVE 2 LIMITERS( MASTAR MEDIA SUPER SAIYAN WHITE) BUT GOKU ALREADY CAN OPEN BOTH OF THE TO TAP INTO A LIMITLESS POWER( SO BASICALLY HIS POWER HAVE NO LIMIT HE IS FAR MORA STRONGER THAN ZENO )**

 **CHAPTER 2 : FIRST QUEST! GOKU KAMEHAMEHA IN ACTION**

* * *

 _ **The next morning**_

Goku woke up after getting a good night sleep, he did the exact things he usually do, he washed his face, brushed his teeth and did some morning training in the gravity room that included 10000 one hand push ups, punchs, kicks under x950 earths gravity, after his training he took a shower, when he finished he wore hi blue gi pants but left his upper body exposed since he smelled a nice aroma coming from his kitchen so he decided to go and see who's there ( don't know why he didn't just sense who is it, probably because of the food), then he found the last person he expected standing there

"M-Mira-Chan, what are you doing he? and how did you find my house?"asked the saiyan god with a shocked tone

"Good morning Goku-Kun, I'm cooking breakfast for you" answered Mirajane without turning to see the saiyan ( obviously to hide her blush) then she continued" And to answer you previous question, I followed you yesterday to see where you live, and I must admite, it shocked me that you could pop out a huge house like this one from a small object like that"

 _Flashback_

After Goku told the he will train them

 _*Yes! that will be the perfect opportunity to make him fall_ _for me*_ Thought Mira to herself, she then asked the white god" Goku-Kun do you have a place to sleep?" to which he nodded * _Dammit, I thought I can get him to come and sleep in my place, wait, why don't I follow him to know where he lives than come back tomorrow to cook him breakfast*_ said Mira to herself

 **Timeskip**

Goku pressed the capsule and threw it while it turned to a house

"How did Goku-Kun make a house appear out of nowhere?" asked Mira to no one in particular " OH Well now I know where he lives I should go back home Lisanna and Elfman must have gotten worried" she said as she disappeared in the forest

 _Flashback ends_

"OK it's ready" said Mira as she tuurned around to put the food only to see the saiyan upper body exposed which made her to red

"Well then thank you for the food Mira-Chan" said Goku as he sat down on a chair waiting for the breakfast

"G-G-G-Goku-KUN w-why are you topless?" asked Mira as the saiyan started eating

" OH! I smelled the food so I must have forgotten to wear my GI's top, well it can wait since you're food deserves to be eaten only while it's hot" answered Goku which made the barmaid blushes even more

After eating Goku wore his GI top they headed together to the Guild. Upon arriving, they heard whispers saying that the two of them are dating causing both of them to blush

"Well Goku-Kun if you excuse me I have an S class mage quest to do with my younger brother and sister" said Mira with a cheerful tone

"Uhhhhh...Mira-Chan what's a job? and what is an S class mage?" asked the saiyan interested in the job

"How come you are a mage and you don't know what a job is?" replied Mira" Well simply a job is a quest sent to guilds to ask them for help and after the job is done, they pay the mages jewels according to the jobs difficulty which brings me to S class quest, these quest are the forth hardest quests where a single mistake could cost you your life the harder ones are SS class, 10 years quests and 100 years quests, and the only ones allowed to go in these quest are S class wizards the strongest wizards in a guild" explained Mira

"So I guess that means you're an S class mage right" replied the saiyan

"Well yes Goku-Kun I al an S class Mage" replied the barmaid with a cheerful tone

"Well that's expected considering the power level I sensed from you" replied Goku

"Say can I tag along with you" continued the saiyan god

"Why off corse with your power it will be a piece of cake, I will make sure to tell Lisanna and Elfman, meet us at the train station 3 hours from now " said the barmaid who can't deny a quest from her crush while going to get the quest

Goku on the other hand went to Makarov to tell him about the job

"Hey master I'm going with Mira on a quest later on" stated the saiyan

"Well then I leave them in your hands Goku" Makarov replied while adding"Would you come with me for a minute son" heading to his pffice

"Sure" said Goku following him

 _Inside the office_

Makarov stood for a minute then spoke

"Goku my son I never met anyone whose as strong as you are, would you mind telling me about your past?" asked Makarov shocking Goku who wasn't waiting for the question"It's ok if you don't want" added Makarov

"Well it's not like don't want to, it's just that I don't know if you will believe me" replied Goku

"Why wouldn't I? No matter how crazy it is I will believe you" replied the old man

"Well it's along story so sit down it will take a long time" said the saiyan as both man sat down

Goku then started his story by telling makarov about the saiyans and planet vegeta's destruction and how he got sent to earth then he proceeds to speak about his grand and his journey in defeating king piccolo and then his son in Budokai tenkaichi 23 after that he tells him about how he got married which shocked Makarov then he tells him about how Raditz came and kidnapped his son Gohan and the way he defeated Raditz with the help of Piccolo then Goku tells him about vegeta and nappa attack and his training with king kai mastering the kaio-ken then he keeps the story taling about frieza and unlocking the super saiyan, cell and the super saiyan 2 then majin buu and the super saiyan 3, after that he tells him about Lord beerus and tells him about the 12 universes and the gods of destruction and angels while explaing that the strongest ones are Zeno and Daishinkan also telling him that he is from universe 7 and that Whis the angel there told him about Earthland in universe 11 next he tells him about his battle with beerus and then he tells him about how he turned back into a 10 years old boy and how he defeated Baby, Super 17 and the shadows dragon with his super saiyan 4 before telling him how he left with shenron to train and how he came back 7 years later to find his wife dying and he tells him about how he promised her to fulfill her last wish shredding tears ending the story after 2 hours

To say Makarov was shocked is an understatement, never in his life he heard something like this but nonetheless he believed Goku

"Well first of all Goku I am sorry for your lost" said the old man to the sobbing saiyan who was crying but stopped soon and whipped his tears"Second I want to make you an S class Mage Goku and a Wizard saint" stated the old man

"wait what's a wizard saint Master?" replied Goku

"Well wizard saint are the strongest mages in Ishgar and the strongest four are known as the four gods of Ishgar" answered Makarov " And from now on you're an S class mage"

"Well thank you Master, if you excuse me I have a mission with Mira-Chan in an hour so I must get ready" said the saiyan with a bow

"Well, before you go Goku I want you to promise me that you will bring Mira, Lisanna and Elfman back safe, last time they went on an S class mission together Lissana died or at least that's what we thought for 2 years before we discovered she was transported to another world called Edolas" demanded Makarov

"Sure Master, I promise you thet I will bring Mira and her family safe" replied the saiyan as he left the office and went to the guild hall

 _At the guild hall_

"Hey Goku what happened? you were talking to the Master in his office for 2 hours" asked Natsu

"Well it's kind of a long story but to make it simple, the Master made me an S class mage and I'm entring a group called wizard saints" replied the white god with his normal tone

"WHAAAAAAA?" yelled the entire guild

"But you need to go through a hard test to become an S class mage" stated Nastu surprised by the event

"MY BRATS, Goku is more than worthy of being an S class and a wizard saint" said Makarov from behind Goku" Now Goku my son, go get ready for your mission"

"Ok , bye Master, Bye everyone" said the saiyan as he walked away

 **1 HOUR LATER AT THE TRAIN STATION**

"So Mira-Nee, Goku-San is coming with us?" asked Lisanna

"Yeah! we will need his help in our mission" replied Mira with a cheerful tone

" We don't need him, we are more than MANLY enough to do the job

"Well I know how strong he really is and with his help the mission will be easier than you think" replied Mira

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Mira-Chan " a voice said from the sky causing the 3 wizards to look at the source of the voice, they where shocked to see Goku flying down and landing next to them

"Wow! Goku-Kun I didn't know you can fly" stated the barmaid shocked

"Yeah Goku-San you are amazing" added her little sister

"You're a true MAN" yelled Elfman

"Well, I have some tricks up my sleeve" replied the saiyan with a smile then turning to Elfman and Lisanna" you to must be Mira-Chan's brother and sister, I believe I haven't introduce myself properly, my name is Son Goku nice to meet you two" added the white god with his Son grin

 _*Did just say Mira-Chan what kind of relationship does the two of them have? whatever his charming you're lucky Mira-nee*_ "Nice to meet you too Goku-San, I'm Lisanna Strauss and I use take over magic" said Lisanna smiling back at the saiyan

"And I'm Elfman, nice to meet you Son Goku, I have to say the way you defeated Natsu was so MANLY" said Elfman which caused the saiyan to sweatdrop at the act Elfman was making

"Is he always like that?" asked the saiyan

"Yeah" answered the girls in unison

"Any way we better move now" said Mira holding Goku's hand and taking him to the train while blushing and hiding it from him but the white haired duo saw the blush

"Elf-Nii, do you think Mira-Nee fell in love with Goku?" asked Lisanna

"I don't know but I hope they end up together, Goku is MANLIER than me" replied the tall man as all of them entered the train

 _After a 6 hours train trip_

"Finally we arrived" exclaimed the saiyan

"I can see you don't like trains Goku-Kun" replied Mira

"Yeah! I like flying more, anyway Mira-Chan I forgot to ask you what kind of quests are we dealing with ?" asked the saiyan with an excited tone

"OHH! I didn't tell you, we are hunting a monster who is terrorising a town call Thampa ( boring in grec lol)" replied Mira as she showed the saiyan the quest

 **WANTED HELP**

 **HUNT DOWN A FLYING MONSTER WHO IS TERRORISING OUR TOWN**

 **REWARD:15.000.000 JEWELS**

 **"15Millions!** " shouted the saiyan shocked

"Yeah! it appears this monster is so strong" replied Lisanna

"Well we have to deal with him like MEN" added Elfman

"What are we waiting for? let's go to the town" said the saiyan

 _At the town_

"Wow! this place is a wreck" said the saiyan as he watched all the destroyed houses

"H-horrible, this is just unforgivable" said Mira with an angry expression on her face

"Mira-Nee where are the people of this town" asked Lisanna noticing there isn't a singel person in town

"Could the monster already killed everyone" said Elfman before Goku interrupted him"No, they are alive, I can feel their power close to the town, follow me" as he started walking ouyside the town

"WHAAAAAAAAAA? he can feel their power this far away" exclaimed the others as they followed him

After 10 minutes of walking the village was in front of them as they entered it, they stared hearing whispers about how will the monster kill them but, they ignored them and went straight to their leader's office. Upon arriving, the leader welcomed them

"Welcome, you must be the mages Makarov said will come, you can call me mister T" stated T

"Well, hello there Mister T, my name is Mirajane and these are my brother Elfman and my sister Lisanna as for the crazy haired man of here, his name is Goku" said Mira

"It's nice to see you all here, now to get down to busness, Our town have been destroyed by a flying monster, we were living in fear for many years, countless wizards tried defeating him but failed and some of them even died, I beg you please save my town and my people" said T with tears in his eyes

"Don't worry Mister T, We will defeat the monster just tell us where he is" said a very angry yet calm saiyan

"Ok, I'm the only one in the town who saw it and it's an enormous black demon with dark red wings and huge fangs" said Mister T as he shacked in fear

"Waah! sounds like a tough opponent" replied Goku clearly excited for the fight

"Goku-Kun this is not the time to be playing"said Mira hearing a 'Sorry Mira-Chan' from Goku then she added "Mister T where can we find this monster"

"It lives at the top of that mountain" replied Mister T

Team Goku after hearing this information headed towards the mountain

 **Timeskip at the mountain**

"Mira-Nee we have been walking for 3 hours give us a break" demanded a very tired Lisanna

"Yeah! even a MAN like me needs some rest" added a white haired mage who was walking 20 meters behind the group

"We can't..."before Mira completed her sentence Goku interrupted them "Be careful, I feel something menacing up ahead" at his warning all the 3 Takeover wizards got in position

"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR" they heard a loud roar before seeing the demon himself, It stood twices bigger than Deliora and It was definitely stronger

"Wow! this thing is stronger than Raditz" said the saiyan to no one

"OK! He goes! **SATAN SOUL** " said Mira as she transformed followed by Elfman who was in his **BEAST SOUL** and Lisanna in her own soul

"They are strong but Mira-Chan is on a different level from the two of them she can go toe to toe with me at the Budokai Tenkaichi 23 but it's nothing compared to the demon" said the saiyan again talking to himself

Mira then attacks the moster but to her surprise he didn't even flinch he then attacked Mira with his claw, she blocked the attack but she was lunched into the ground from his sheer power, she quickly recovered but another attack was coming, this time Elfman attacked the monster which caused him to lose balance and stop his attack on Mira, the monster then disappeared and reappeared behind Elfman giving him a shattering punch to his face knocking him down

"Elfman/Elf-Nii" shouted Mira and Lisanna

Mira tried to attack but couldn't move because she hurt her anckle from the attack earlier, noticing her sister in trouble Lisanna attacked the monster with everything she had given him the strongest attack she can do but nothing happened he was unharmed, the monster turned to Lisanna and opened his mouth showing a beam that he shoted towards Lisanna at light speed, she couldn't dodge it and was out of the count

"L-Lisanna" Mira said as she ran towards her sister with the help of her brother(He woke up after Lisanna attacked the monster) after she dropped out of **SATAN SOUL**

Lisanna was heavily injured, she was barely consciouss as her family sat near her trying to help her the monster stood in front of them and charged the same attack that took Lisanna down but on a bigger scale, the two wizards leaned on their sister to protect her from the attack but it never came, they decided to see what happened so they turned around to see a well build man with a crazy hair and a blue GI, it was Goku and he stopped the attack with one hand

"Hold on just a minute, I'm stiil hear monster" said the saiyan with a grin" I won't let you lay a hand on them" his face turned serious and scary

* _I never thought Goku-Kun van make this kind of expressions*_ thought Mira befor Goku called her

"Mira-Chan tkae this" said the white god as he took a three green beans from the little bag he always carry" Eat it it will make you fell alot better" Goku said

"What how can a bean help us?" said the older brother before he saw Mira eat it and as soon as she did all the bruises were gone and she was back, Elfman who notived that ate his bean and gave Lisanna one, they ware back like the fight never happened they turned to Goku who was smiling

"Now if you excuse mee I have to defeat him" said the saiyan disappearing and reappearing in front of the monster who was shocked before he felt a planet shatering punch to his face that sent him flying only to find a kick that broke all of his fangs before the monster knew it the saiyan was waiting for his with his arms close to his chest **"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAAAA"** yelled the blue God as a blue light flashed from his hands completely erasing the monster as all the members of Fairy Tail who were present gasped in shock

 **AND THAT IS FOR TODAY**

 **WAS THIS CHAPTER GOOD? IT'S FOR YOU TO DECIDE**

 **LEAVE A FOLLOW FAV AND REVIEW**

 **PEACE OUT**


	3. CHAPTER 3 TRAINING WITH GOKU

**I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I JUST HAVE A LOT OF IDEAS AND I NEED TO GET EVERYTHING IN A CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER  
NOW THEN LETS GO ON WITH THE STORY**

 _ **CHAPTER 3: GOKU'S HELLISH TRAINING**_

* * *

 _ **Last Time**_

 **"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAAAAAAA"** yelled the blue God as a blue light flashed from his hands completely erasing the monster as all the members of Fairy Tail who were present gasped in shock

 _ **NOW**_

"What...was...that?" asked Elfman with his jaw hitting the ground

"I don't know but... THAT WAS AWESOME" replied Lisanna with a huge smile

"Yeah it was great" added mira with a sweet smile as Goku landed next to them

"So, does this mean the job is over?" asked the saiyan

"Yes it is over but..." replied Elfman normally then shouted" WHAT WAS THAT?"

"What are you taking about?" asked the god confused

"Goku-Kun, I think he's taking about the attack you used to defeat the monster" replied Mira also curious about Goku's attack

"Yeah that was awesome Goku-San" added Lisanna excited to know about his magic

"OH! your talking about the **KAMEHAMEHA** wave" replied Goku

"YES" the siblings yelled in unision

"Well it's a..." Goku said as they listened carefully not to miss anything "...secret" continued Goku. As soon as he said those words the three fell anime style

"But I plan on teaching it to those who will become my students" added the saiyan

"Students?'' asked lisanna

"Yeah I plan on training Mira-Chan,Erza,Natsu and grey" replied Goku smiling while imaginig how strong will they become lated on

"Mira-nee you didn't tell us about this" stated lisanna clearly upset about her sister keeping secrets from her

"I'm sorry I forrgot to mension it" replied Mira looking at her sister

"Goku I have a favor to ask you" said Elfman who was silent during all of this getting the attention of the other 3

"Well what is it Elfman?" asked Goku

"Can you train me too?" asked Elfman shocking his sisters

Goku just smiled and nodded his head saying" Of corse, the more the better"

"I want to train with you as well" exclaimed Lisanna getting a nod from the God among Mortals

"Ok the job is done let's go to Mister T and get our reward " said Mira grabbing Goku's hand and dragging him with her while the other two shook their heads in amusement

 ** _In Mister T's Office_**

"Back already" half said/half shouted the man

"Yeah we got the monster, no big deal" replied Goku

"But...but...nevermind,so he's dead" T replied

"Yup" replied a happy Lisanna

"Wow Fairy tail really is the best guild, here is your reward"

"Thanks" Said Mira as they exited

 _ **After a 6 hours train ride they were back in Magnolia and it was 9p.m**_

"Ok Mira-chan you know where my house is so tomorrow I want you to get Lisanna, Elfman, Grey, Natsu and Erza and come to my house at 8 a.m to start your tortu-I mean training, Yeah training" said Goku smiling at the girl who blushed

"Of course Goku-Kun we'll be their" replied the girl who didn't notice the slip

"Ok bye" said Goku before flying to his house

While all of this happened the two never noticed Elfman and Lisanna shaking since they caught the slip

When Goku reached his house he ate a HUGE dinner then took a shower before sleeping

 _ **Next Day 5am**_

The saiyan god woke up early for his daily routine which consisted of having a small breakfast(for him), taking yet another shower( damn he showers A LOT) and doing 10000 push-ups, sit-ups, punches and kicks under x950 earth's gravity then he took another shower (much to the authors ire) and setting the equipment for the tortu- training and meditated in the gravity room until...

"Goku-Kun are you here"called Mira's voice as she went to his training room while the team explored the mansion seeing as the house is big enough for all of them

"Wow this place is amazing" Natsu said in a childish tone

"Aye Sir" his companion added

"For once I agree with Flame head, this place is great" exclaimed Gray who surprisingly still had his clothes on until

"What was that Perv? and where the hell are your clothes?" replied Natsu

"EHHHHHHH!When did this happen? never mind, what did you call me ash-for-brain?"and the strugle started but...

"NATSU, GRAY" called a scaaaaaary voice before he knocked both of them

meanwhile with Goku

"Good morning, Mira-Chan" greeted Goku as he stoped meditating when he saw her entering the room

"Good morning, Goku-Kun...So are we starting the training?" she returned the greeting

"Yup, come we don't have much time" stated Goku before taking her hand and leading her to the other's while she was blushing

"Hey guys time to start your training" Goku told the group as soon as he saw them

"YES!" Yelled Natsu

"Aye sir"(you know who)

"So what first?" asked Erza earning a grin that promised pain from Goku sending shivers up their spines

"Well, before I start training you, you have to promise that you will do everything I say without questioning me, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" the saiyan voice showed nothing but authority, the group nodded

"Now then follow me" stated Goku going outside while the rest followed him

 _ **Outside In the Training Ground Goku Prepared**_

"Now one lap on this training ground I prepared is exactly 1 mile, I want 50 laps full speed, 150 push-ups, sit-ups in 3 hours, MOVE IT!" shouted Goku while everyone was crying anime tears and running except Happy who was munching on a huge fish Goku gave him, and of course Goku who was enjoying the show

"Man this is going to be fun" said the White god to no one in particular

 _ **3 Hours Later**_

"Man...his training... is something... else"half said half panted Gray while the others nodded

"OH!good you guys finished warming up" exclaimed Goku without a care in the world

"W-WARMING UP" everyone shouted

"Yup, Now rest for a bit and drink somthing so that we start your real training" replied Goku before leaving somewhere else leaving a ghostly pale groupe behind him

"I-I don't want to know hiw real training" exclaimed a trembling Lisanna

"A-Aye Sir" said Natsu who was to shocked to say anything else

"Well, at least we know how he got that strong" stated Erza

"This training is to much even for a REAL man" shouted an anime tears crying Elfman while Mira didn't say anything because she remembered what that they promised Goku that they will never question his methods of training

 _ **30 Minutes Later**_

"Guys time for launch" came Goku's voice through the training ground

As soon as those words left his mouth the group was already in the house and started eating Goku style though they stoped when Happy gave the White God 500 jewel and all of them were confused by the act so Natsu asked

"Um...Goku what was that?"

"What was what?" asked the saiyan in confusion

"Happy giving you the money, what's that all about?"replied the dragon slayer

"Oh! that, you see last time when I had launch in the guild, Happy asked me how can I eat like that and I just answered him that it's because of my training, he didn't believe me so I told him about your training and we put a bet mine was on you guys eating like a mini me, seems I was right" stated the saiyan with a happy tone while scratching the back of his head.

The group was a bit confused about the 'Mini me' part until they saw how much they ate, the girls blushed heavily while Natsu, Grey and Elfman let out an 'OH'

"Now, hurry and eat up you still got more training to do" ordered The blue saiyan

And so the rest of the meal went on without anything worth mentioningand the group went back to the training ground where they found Goku waiting for them

"Now then time to give you the gravity seals" stated Goku in a matter-of-fact tone

"The hell is a gravitu seal Ice princess?" asked a confused Natsu

"And I shoud know how exactly Flame-brain?" replied Drey starting another one of their infamous struggles that ended with Erza bashing the two of them and ordering them to pay attention all the while the others had huge sweat drops

"Anyway a gravity seal is a special seal that you put on someones body to change the gravity applied on said body, 1st level is the planets normal gravity, 2nd level however is twice the planets gravity so you need to be careful in changing the level because not only will you feel a LOT heavier, but ypur heart will have to work twice as hard because your own blood will be twice as heavy therefore if you master this training method you will be stronger faster and more importanly you will build your stamina" explained Goku as he applied the seals to them not paying attention to the shock obvious on their faces

as soon as Goku activated the seals the entire group was on their knees gasping for air while he left to let them adjust to the new gravity

"This is ... alot harder...than I thought" exclaimed Natsu panting

"I...Know" added Grey

"This...is very...hard even...for a MAN" (take a wild guess who spoke right now)

It took a couple of minutes for their bodied to adjust to the new gravity

"I know Goku-Kun said this is going to be hard but this is ridiculous" Mira exclaimed and at that moment Goku came back

"Good you guys are ready now" said the saiyan making his presence know"Now then you guys remember this morning warming-up right?" asked Goku getting confused nods and glares for the warming up part" I want you to do 100 laps full speed, 300 push-ups and 300 sit-ups, you got till sunset now go"said an amused Goku seeing the looks of horror on their faces and enjoying them

Soon the group started running while crying anime tears one again and cursing Goku, calling him a sadist and cursing their luck all the while Goku was laughing with happy who was munching another fish on the sidelines. Soon he decided to take a nap

 _ **Sunset**_

"Fi..Fin...Finally" said a very tired Natsu

"I... thought... I was... going to...die"siad a crying Lisanna

"Where...the hell ... is Goku?" asked grey and soon they all heard a yawn so they turned to the source a saw something that annoyed them to no end

"What a great nap" said Goku to now one in particular " AHHH you guys are finally done!" exclaimed a happy Goku" Ok today's training is over, I am sure you guys are too tired to go back to your home right?" asked Goku getting some very tired nods" Well good thing my house is big enough for all of us now go choose a room to stay in, you'll find a shower in every room, some spare clothes there" said Goku making the others happy that they found a place to stay" Now go I'll get dinner ready go clean yourselves" with that Goku went to make dinner with Happy on his tail for god knows what reason while the others went to take a bath

 _ **1 Bath later**_

We find our group barely standing heading to the kitchen for dinner after cleaning up

"ARG... I'm so hungry and tired" moaned our favourite dragon slayer

"Shut up flame brain, we're all tired and hungry but we're not complaining like you" the Ice mage replied annoyed from Natsu's complaining

"What was that Posci..OW" Natsu's replie died in his throat when Erza's armored fist crashed on his and Grey's head's

"You two get along" exclaimed Erza a dark aura surrounding her scaring the hell out of everyone except Mira, with a speed to make the instant teleportation jealous Grey and Natsu had one arm around each others neck and were dancing

"We are best buds, Right Natsu?" asked a very scared Grey

"Aye sir" replied the equaly scared dragon slayer while everyone save Erza coudn't help but sweat drop at the ridiculous sight

"That's good, now let's continue our way to the kitchen" with that said everyone continued his way to the kitchen

In the Kitchen they were greeted by the sight of a huge dinner and the smell alone made their mouths water, Natsu was thanking Igneel for his dragon senses, when Goku saw them he let out a chuckle, first at the bump on Natsu's and Grey's heads and second at their watered mouths

"Hey guys what are you waiting for dig in" that was all Goku said before the group of wizards started eating

"Woah..this is awsome" said Natsu stuffing his face with food

"I agree, this is very good" added Erza

"I didn't know you were good at cooking Goku-Kun" said Mira

"Well, Glad you love it, Now when you're done tell me so I can show you your rooms" replied Goku smiling at his students who were eating like there is no tomorrow 'Perfect, I can follow him in secret and sleep with him in his room' thought a heavily blushing Mira

After dinnere Goku showed the groups theirs rooms before heading to train in secret once again letting his guard down not noticing Mira following him while the others went to sleep , soon Goku reached the gravity room and went to a BIG box on the side and opened it, inside was an orange Gi( Whis Gi) not too different from the one he wore at the mission, however this one had weights in it he pulled it out and started changing

Mira was blushing a storm when she saw Goku ripped body though the blush quickly turned into shock when the Gi slipped from his had and fell to the gound leaving a huge dent in it, now this wouldn't be too impressive if the flour wasn't made from extremely hard steel, that and Goku caught it before fully hitting the flour,the Gi must have been half a ton at least and Goku was wearing it for what she assumer was training

The saiyan god after changing went to the gravity settings and put them on x1000 earth gravity before starting his workout which consisted of 10000 sit ups,pull up,punch, kick and 100 Mile before resting a bit as it took him 2 hours to do all of that when he suddently felt a presence so he turned around to find Mira standing outside the gravity room doing the perfect imitation of a fish out of water, Goku panicing about the thought that someone saw him working out as he wanted his power to be a secret quickly turned of the gravity before running to Mira

"M-Mira-chan what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? How long have you been here? How much did you see? " Goku bombarded her with questions in his panicing state

Mira who snapped out of her daze saw how distraught Goku is and decided to calm him "Goku-Kun calm down" she said putting her hand on his cheek, that seemed to do the trick as goku calmed down before lokking at her as she spoke " Now to answer you questions I have been here since you began your ' _Training_ ' and I saw everything" she said in a calm voice

Goku started panicing once again, Mira must be planing on telling everyone what was he doing" Mira-chan I-" Mira cut him there when she said" Goku-Kun don't worry I won't tell anyone about your training it's your secret noy mine" Goku started thinking he may be worried about nothing" however" or not" You have some explaining to do Mister, that work out you just did is something no normal human can do" she said with a stern voice looking at him right in the eyes

Goku's mind was working overload to come up with an excuse but all he could say is " OK, I will explain everything tomorrow" replied Goku hoping she would give him time to fnd a lie

"Promise?" asked Mira

"Promise" was his replie" Now how about I go take a shower and sleep while you head nack to your room" he added

"oK" and with that Goku went to the shower in his roomwhile Mira went to HIS room to sleep with him, after the shower Goku put on some shorts while leaving his upper body exposed as he usually sleeps that way, then he left the shower only to find Mira on his bed wearing only her Ba ra nad panties

"Mira-chan w-what are you doing" asked a blushing Goku he won't lie and say she isn't attractive nor would he lie and say he isn't attracted to her

"I-I want to sleep with you,Please let me, Please" was her replie while she gave him the puppy eye as she blushed from the sight of his ripped body(AGAIN)

" Fine" he couldn't say no to somthing that cute so he went to his bed and laid down while Mira laid down next to him and hugged his arm between her generous bust and her thighs causing both of the to blush Goku then looked at Mira and shed looked back, she was so beautiful in his eyes, acting on instinct Goku leaned forward slowly before kissing her gently on the lips before leaning back to see that her eyes were whide in shock

"Good night Mira-chan" he said with a smile before closing his eyes to sleep

"Good night Goku- kun" she replied a beautiful smile on her face' There is no mistake in it, I love Son Goku' she though to herself before closing her eyes to sleep

* * *

 **Finally, It's done don't know when next update is coming but probably it is going to be in end december**


End file.
